tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Forward, My Men!
'Forward, My Men!' is seen in: *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 5th *Dream Live 7th *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Seigaku Farewell Party *Best Actors Series 005 *Best Actors Series 006 Romaji= Forward, my men! Shouri wo kakete Da Da Da! Forward, my men! Mirai ni mukete Go Go Go! Shinjiru zo Kanarazu katsu to Yudane da zo Ore no mirai Hanarete ite mo Kokoro wa hitotsu Dare ni mo kirenai Kono kizuna Forward, my men! Shouri wo kakete Da Da Da! Forward, my men! Mirai ni mukete Go Go Go! Wakatteru zo Omae no kimochi Kanjiru zo Sono kuyashi sa Tooku ni itemo Soba ni iru no sa Tsunagaru OORA ga Mabushiize Forward, my men! Shouri wo kakete Da Da Da! Forward, my men! Mirai ni mukete Go Go Go! Makasete oke Makeru wakenai Kono POWER FULL THROTTLE Doko ni itatte Kankei naisa Hyaku man kounen Tobikoete Forward, my men! Shouri wo kakete Da Da Da! Forward, my men! Mirai ni mukete Go Go Go! Te ni te wo kasane you Tengoku made todoku hodo Tsuki nukeru yorokobi wa Kitto sekai ni kazaana akeruze Oretachi nara Dekiru Kono MENTSU nara Dekiru We are sure to win the game! Yo, sure! Forward, my men! |-| Kanji= Forward, my men!　勝利を賭けて　Da Da Da! Forward, my men!　未来に向けて　Go Go Go! 信じるぞ　必ず勝つと 委ねだぞ　俺の未来 離れていても　心は一つ 誰にも切れない　この絆 Forward, my men!　勝利を賭けて　Da Da Da! Forward, my men!　未来に向けて　Go Go Go! 分かってるぞ　お前の気持ち 感じるぞ　そのくやしさ 遠くにいても　そばにいるのさ つながるオーラが　まぶしいぜ Forward, my men!　勝利を賭けて　Da Da Da! Forward, my men!　未来に向けて　Go Go Go! まかせておけ　負けるわけない このパーワー　フルスロットル どこにいたって　関係ないさ 百万光年　飛び越えて Forward, my men!　勝利を賭けて　Da Da Da! Forward, my men!　未来に向けて　Go Go Go! 手に手を重ねよう　天国まで届くほど 突き抜ける喜びは　きっと世界に風穴開けるぜ 俺たちなら　せきる このメンツなら　できる We are sure to win the game! Yo, sure! Forward, my men! |-| English= Forward, my men! Bet everything on victory Da Da Da Forward, my men! Turned towards the future Go Go Go! Believe we will definitely gain victory Devote yourself to our future Even if we are separated, our hearts are one It won’t ever disappear, this bond Forward, my men! Bet everything on victory Da Da Da Forward, my men! Turned towards the future Go Go Go! We understand your feelings We feel that chagrin Even if we are far apart, you are by our side The aura that connects us is dazzling Forward, my men! Bet everything on victory Da Da Da Forward, my men! Turned towards the future Go Go Go! If we trust on each other we won’t be defeated This power is full throttle We don’t know were the path will lead us For one million light years, we walk on Forward, my men! Bet everything on victory Da Da Da Forward, my men! Turned towards the future Go Go Go! Let’s pile our hands together until we arrive in heaven The penetrating joy will definitely start blowing through the world Because it’s us, we can do it Because of this honour, we can do it We are sure to win the game! Yo, Sure! Forward, my men! Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot Category:Music